My 100 Word Challenge
by sistersgrimmfan
Summary: My shot at Cannibalistic skittles's Challenge! plz r&r no flames!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: okay this is my one hundred-word challenge story thing. The first one is centered on holiday (I forget which number) because of thanksgiving and Christmas coming soon. There's going to be two chapters one for thanksgiving the other for Christmas!! So here you go!!! ENJOY!!!! Sabrina and Puck are 14 Daphne 9.

Thanksgiving with the Grimms

Sabrina quickly pulled her Aeropostale shirt over her head and continued downstairs to help make the Thanksgiving meal. She passed Puck in the hallway leaning against the wall in line for the bathroom that happened to be occupied by Daphne. As she passed him he gave her an odd look. The look said something that she couldn't quite place. Like a mixture of joy and perhaps a slight look of… question. _"He's planning something,"_ she thought worriedly.

About an hour later, turkey, ham, mashed potatoes, stuffing, corn, green beans, peas, cranberry sauce, various pies, and dinner rolls were sitting on the dining room table. Granny Relda called everyone down to the table and everyone gathered items on to their plate. It took a while for everyone to finish eating, finally the table was cleared and Uncle Jake and Henry (Sabrina's Dad) were watching football. Puck, however, lingered near Sabrina as she hurriedly washed dishes.

"What's the rush?" Puck asked, his tone light.

"I wanna get away from you, you're really beginning to freak me out," she answered in a mocking voice.

Puck raised his eyebrows but said nothing. After a few moments he opened his mouth then closed it.

"What!?" Sabrina asked in distress, "Would you like to say something to me? Insult me? Degrade me for being a girl?"

Puck quickly murmured something under his breath. So quickly and quietly, Sabrina couldn't hear.

"Excuse me?" she said, "You went too fast!"

"Uh….. um……" he stuttered.

"Get on with it!" Sabrina urged.

"Would you like to maybe…. Go on a date?" Puck inquired nervously.

Sabrina stood, shocked of what Puck had just asked her. He was usually never _this _nervous about asking a girl out. She'd seen him do it a million times.

"Well… um sure, I guess."

"Oh, good! Uh maybe Saturday night. If that's alright with you."

"Yeah, that's cool."

"Okay, see you then."

"Puck," she said, "We live in the same house, you're going to see me _before _then."

"Oh, yeah, right, I forgot," he said backing away from her. Clumsily, he knocked a bowl of leftover mashed potatoes from the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Crud," he muttered.

"That's okay I've got," Sabrina said.

"Bye then," Puck said giving her a shaky hug.

Sabrina grinned. _That was sure a great Thanksgiving _she thought.

A/N: Sorry if the puckxsabrina seems a little rushed!!!! It has to be like that for the next chapter (Christmas story) to work because they'll be dating!!! Plz plz plz R&R (read and review)!!! No flames plz!!!!! Just constructive criticism!!!! I hope you liked it!!!!!!!!!!! I will update soon!!!! Sooner with the help of reviews!!!!! Go ahead plz click that button!!!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: ok here's chapter two!!!!!!!!! It's Christmas time!!!!!!! Puck and Sabrina are dating!!! How sweet, right!!! I'm partly doing the whole fluffy dating thing because there aren't any Sisters Grimm stories where they're ACTUALLY _dating_!! So it'll be really fun to make them into a couple that's sweet, warm, and well…. Coupley!!! I know they both may seem OOC (out of character), but I think that they could have actually changed in the two years since they were twelve. And of course Sabrina isn't gonna let Puck walk all over her and be a sexist pig. So plz enjoy chapter two of My 100 Word Challenge!!!

Chapter Two

Christmas

Sabrina woke up early on Christmas Eve morning. She hurried into her closet and quickly snatched a long- sleeved Hollister shirt and a pair of Abercrombie skinny jeans. She flew into the bathroom (not literally, of course) and brushed her teeth and hair. She took the steps two at a time not caring that her mom would kill her if she fell down the steps and they had to spend Christmas Eve in the Emergency Room. She grabbed a piece of toast of the kitchen table and stuffed it into her mouth. She fixed her blond hair before walking into the living room where Puck was sitting on the couch. Before he could even say anything, Sabrina quickly began to speak.

"We **have **to go Christmas shopping!!!"

"For what?"

"Gifts for my, our, family, duh," she responded

"Didn't you have since December 26th of last year to do this?"

"Well, yes but I never really got around to it!"

Puck gave her a look.

"What? I was busy! You know giants, trolls, ogres, witches, incredibly cute fairies." She smiled at the last one, so did Puck.

"Fine," he said "fuming". Sabrina knew he was just acting.

Half an hour later they were at the Ferryport Landing Mall. They hurried around almost every store finding presents for Daphne, Granny Relda, Sabrina's mom and dad, Red, Uncle Jake, Briar, Mr. Charming, and Snow White. Finally, once they were done at the mall, they went to Target to pick up a few things that Veronica had ordered Sabrina to get.

"That's the last thing on the list!" Sabrina exclaimed, hurrying away from the candy section.

Puck had been quiet for a long time, making Sabrina a little queasy. _What if he breaks up with me_ she thought worriedly. _He won't _she assured herself, then realized she was being overly confident. She bit her lip, trying not bust out in a frenzy in the middle of Target. _No I can do that in the car _(teenagers in Ferryport landing start to drive at 14, what's the worse that could happen? Lol) The checkout line and walking to the car were all a daze to Sabrina, all she could remember was thinking _please don't break up with me, I think I love you_. She swallowed hard as Puck turned the key in the ignition. He glanced at her briefly, barely acknowledging the look on her face.

"Is something wrong?", he asked putting his arm around her petite shoulder, "Did I do something….wrong?"

"No," she answered, "Did I?"

"What would you do? You're perfect, trust me."

"Really? You're not going to break up with me?"

"Who in the right mind would break up with you?" he said in a hoarse voice.

Sabrina shrugged in response. "Listen, the reason I may seem a little is….the last few days, I've noticed everywhere we go, I see this man. Same man, every place, all the time. You might have your own, personal Scarlet Hand stalker. I'm scared for you, if anything would happen to you……." Puck trailed off at the thought.

"So, do know who this man is?" Sabrina asked after a while.

Puck shook his head. "That's what's been bothering me,".

Sabrina and Puck arrived home and went inside the house with bags from Barnes & Noble, Best Buy, The Bon Ton, Burlington Coat Factory, JC Penny, Dunham's Sports, and of course Hollister, Aeropostale, and Abercrombie & Fitch. After wrapping all the gifts Sabrina hid them in her closet. She sighed and pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Don't worry," Puck said leaning over and gently kissing her, "Everything will be fine."

Sabrina swallowed. "C'mon," Puck murmured ushering her downstairs. He sat on the couch with her until she finally fell asleep. An hour later her mom woke her up, telling her to get dressed for the Christmas party they were having.

She drowsily walked up the steps and into her closet choosing a khaki skirt from Hollister, a black-laced cami from Aeropostale, and a red sweater from Abercrombie. (combo of the 3 rivals I know). She got downstairs just in time for the guests' arrival. She smiled sweetly as each came in and sat on the family's couch. They sat catching up with one another for a while, until finally Charming took Sabrina aside and told her that he had caught her stalker.

"Oh, thank God," she muttered extremely relieved.

"You are safe…….for now,"

Sabrina raised her eyebrows but remained quiet. "Back to the festivities then," Charming smiled. She nodded as they walked back into the celebration.

Sabrina grinned as Puck came over and kissed her. She hugged him then kissed him again. "Thank you," Sabrina murmured.

"No prob," Puck said casually.

_The best Christmas gifts ever _thought Sabrina thought while she cuddled into Puck.

A/N: as I said before sorry if it's a little rushed!! It's only my 2nd fan fic anyway!!! Sorry if it sucked. Please tell me which challenge topic I should do next!!!!!! Thanks everyone who read this I really appreciate your time even more if you review!!!!!!!! Or maybe if you would like me to continue? I just don't know what I should do?! But I know what you can do. REVIEW!!!!!!! Plz I really wanna know if someone likes it!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: hi again everyone!!!! I've decided to continue the story!!!! As a reviewer suggested, I'm gonna do Sabrina's birthday!!!!! Everyone, I'm warning you get ready for some major fluff!!!!!!!! The puckxsabrina is going to be sooo fluffy, you won't believe it!!!!! Puck turned 15 a few weeks before Sabrina. So, I've been getting so many hits, visitors, guests, from the U.S., Canada, Australia, Japan, Turkey, and Kuwait. And how many reviews did I get? Three. Three reviews!!!! I really want more reviews!!!!!!!! So if you want me to continue the story after this chapter, you're gonna have to tell me in a review!!!!!!!! I need at least 5 reviews to continue!!! So without further more, here's chapter 3!!!!!! Oh, and Sabrina's Birthday is going to be split into 2 parts. Part 1 for the time before her birthday party and part 2 the party and a couple hours after that. Part 2 is kinda a songfic to Taylor Swift's song Fearless.

Happy Birthday, Sabrina!!!

The sun woke Sabrina up on April 19th. (I just made that up). She happily skipped over to her closet and picked out her clothes. She chose a light blue jean mini- skirt from Hollister, a Hollister bright blue Malibu t- shirt, and a navy blue Hollister fleece jacket. She observed out the window that the spring sunshine was bright, but the air was still a little chilly. She quickly brushed her medium length blond hair to a presentable state. She skipped down the hall and walked briskly down the steps. She caught Puck shoving into his mouth the last remains of his breakfast.

"You're a pig," she said wiping his mouth with a napkin that he wasn't using.

"You're beautiful," he replied with his mouth still full. He showed her his teeth, which happened to have bits of egg from his breakfast stuck in between them.

"That is both incredibly sweet and disgusting at the same time,"

"Well that's me! Sweet _and_ disgusting,"

Sabrina rolled her eyes, but couldn't help grinning at the same time. "What's the plan for today," Sabrina continued, pretending like it wasn't her birthday.

"Well, we have your party at 5:00"

"A party!!! For me?" she said interrupting him.

"Yes, idiot it's your birthday. But as part of your present, I'm taking you shopping."

Sabrina was about to make another moronic comment until she heard the word shopping. "Did you say "shopping" and me in the same sentence?" she inquired extremely excited.

Puck nodded. Sabrina quickly jumped up and kissed him. She squealed and jumped around happily, until she realized she was wasting shopping time.

"I'll go get my purse," she said in a business-like voice.

She hurried into the mall with Puck right behind her.

"I can't wait 'til my party," Sabrina said shuffling through stacks of sweaters at Abercrombie, which were on sale because of spring starting.

"You'll have to wait about 3 more hours. I personally think you're going to explode before then."

"You'll be so sad at think funeral,"

"I would," Puck agreed his, mood darkening

"C'mon, don't get depressed you're downing my vibe," Sabrina said still cheerful.

Puck shrugged in response.

"Puck, I'm not going to die! I can't leave you….." Sabrina said getting serious.

Puck nodded. "You're right, I'm over- reacting,"

"OK," Sabrina agreed. She looked into Puck's face for a moment, then she spotted Abercrombie's cute totes hanging on a rack. "I love these," she commented, "But I don't have enough money to buy one. They're $60.00!!! (Seriously, check out the site they're expensive!)

"No problem," Puck said, pulling out an American Express.

"You stole my dad's credit card!"

"Think of it as _burrowing_,"

"Work's for me! I get an Abercrombie tote!!!"

After checking out, Sabrina and Puck went drove to Wendy's. After eating, Puck drove Sabrina back to her house and of course, returned Henry's credit card. After being yelled at for 45 minutes, Sabrina and Puck went to get ready for Sabrina's Birthday Party.

To be continued………..

A/N: sorry for the slight cliffy! As I said before 2 parts next part is a songfic to Fearless. 5 more reviews to continue _after_ chapter 4 (the _next _chapter)!!!!!!! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


End file.
